everlastingroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chango
"The only truth in this world is the pain from a dagger to the back" Chango is a human who has undergone multiple genetic modifications that would have left anyone else mentally destroyed. His most powerful skill is to take the abilities of other's for a certain duration of time. His parents are unknown as he was taken in by a secret society known as Black Lotus early on in his life. He loves fighting people who are physically stronger than him and all bloodshed excites him. Description Chango is a tall and of a lean build with a pointed chin and red hair. He has a black clove tattoo under his right eye and a red tear under his left. He normally carries himself with a quizzical expression, analyzing with his green eyes. His usual attire is a black and gold dress vest over a white shirt, with white dress pants and shining black shoes. Background Early Life All he knows about his parents was the amount they sold him for, $500. Shortly after receiving the payment they died in a mysterious accident and Chango began his physical training. He began practice in 32 forms of martial arts and developed proficiency in daggers, whether they are for throwing or stabbing. Black Lotus offered extra food for those who killed their sparring partners, which soon lead to Chango killing three of his partners. All his partners had tried to kill him for the extra food, a reward which he rejected. He would try to make the fights as interesting to his spectators as possible, not killing his opponent instantly but instead dragging the fights on far more than his opposition's skill ever could. Many higher ups in the facility began to take notice of the young boy and began to trade lives for modifications to himself, which quickly led him to be the most highly modified human at the facility. Chango was now ready to use this against those who trusted him with all their secrets and missions. Teenage Life At the age of fifteen Chango felt ready to strike out against his new so-called friends. A routine checkup of the old Black Lotus facility found all ranking officials within to be dead, face down on the floor with a single card next to their decapitated heads. None of the trainees were found except Chango, who happily accepted the transfer to the largest facility in the Black Lotus organization. During the transfer however, he simply left the squad guarding him and wandered off, knowing of a job that would pay him well. He had decided to become a contract killer, and his payment was the simple enjoyment of watching miserable people bleed. Present Day Completely ignorant to the world events that have transpired around him, he may soon become involved due to the increasing amount of strength and influence in his prey. His only hope is that be they immortals, gods, insects, or equals, they should whimper loudly enough for him to hear. Abilities * Power Siphon - He can steal up to nine abilities from any number of opponents for a varying amount of time that depends on the strength of the skill. * Cull - Any projectiles that he puts into an opponent can be recalled to him in whichever direction he pleases, causing internal bleeding in the process. * Blink - He can teleport a short distance * Copycat - He can make copies of himself but they are only able to use stolen abilities * Mirrors - He can create mirrors that reflect any magic projectile * Knife proficiency - He's very good with knifes which means mid to short range combat is his preference * Kicks - He prefers legs to fists when it comes down to a brawl Relationships * He'd certainly like one Trivia * He likes the color red * Any kind of poker will suffice as his card game * He hates the tropics * Hates ice skaters